fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Baratheon
House Baratheon is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, and is the principal house in the Stormlands, which they rule as Lords Paramount. Their seat, Storm's End, is an ancient castle raised by the Storm Kings from the now-extinct House Durrandon. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are Ours is the Fury. History The Fall of the Stag Lord Robert Baratheon inherited Storm's End upon his father Steffon's death, and in the years that followed, was betrothed to Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. In 282 AC, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert's cousin, disappeared with Lyanna Stark, causing Lyanna's eldest brother Brandon to ride to King's Landing in anger. He was arrested, and killed together with his father, Lord Rickard Stark, on the command of King Aerys II. The King then demanded the heads of both Lord Robert, as well as Eddard Stark, from Lord Jon Arryn, as both men were in the Vale. Arryn refused, and raised his banners, marking the start of the war that would become known as Robert's Uprising. Robert became a figure-head, and was personally killed by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen during the Battle of the Trident in 283 AC. Following the death of Robert, the rebels forced diminished, and his uprising ended at Fairmarket and Storm’s End some months later. As the Royal allies cheered their victory over the rebels in the North, the Crown Prince granted command of the army to Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard; he then turned his attention southward with a contingent of his best, where the Baratheons cowered behind their castle walls. The ancient fortress of Storm’s End, under siege by Lord Mace Tyrell’s soldiers and Lord Paxter Redwyne’s fleets, was held by Stannis Baratheon, starved and driven mad by news of his brother’s death and the months spent cowering behind his walls, organised his men and lead a fateful sortie from the main gate. The now-Lord of Storm’s End stood no chance against the fresh blades of House Tyrell, bolstered by the arrival of their Prince and his Kingsguard-led retinue. Stannis Baratheon's fight had not ended; rather than yield to the axeman's blade or the prospect of starving to his death, the new Lord of Storm's End and rightful King of Westeros opened the gates of his keep. The Battle of Storm's End was fought in the night, though lack of light did not hide the charging half-starved rebels. The Baratheon fought to avenge his brother against the tyrannical rule of House Targaryen, and he was said even in his last moments to have been as furious as the storm itself. During the battle, Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and a valiant knight, was killed in battle by Baratheon himself. Luckily, Lord Randyll Tarly quickly apprehended the fiend and dispensed swift justice. Ser Oswell Whent, another knight of the Kingsguard was slain by Baratheon men during this battle; witnesses of the time reported that the soldiers, driven mad from hunger and bloodlust on the field, tore through his armour after he had been defeated, and began feasting on his flesh. Seeing the madness that had befallen his Lord, and seeing the hopelessness of the cause, the Castellan of Storm’s End, Ser Cortnay Penrose, rang the Castle’s bell and announced the surrender of House Baratheon; the gates were opened and the men of Storm’s End reportedly lay down their arms and wept, howling like dogs. The state Prince Rhaegar and Lord Tyrell found Storm’s End in is almost too gruesome to put into words. Bodies were found strewn across the ground, many with their bones scraped clean, pots were found still boiling with the distinct smell of boiling flesh emanating, and the few guards that remained inside were but ghouls, gaunt shells of what men they may once have been. The young Lord Renly Baratheon was brought before the Crown Prince, and through stammers and stutters, managed out the official surrender of House Baratheon to the Targaryens. Though any lesser man may have had the boy’s head taken and granted the lands to another, Prince Rhaegar was a kind and generous man, and accepted the boy’s surrender, only instructing that he be made his ward in King’s Landing until he came of age. Prince Rhaegar’s generosity extended to the rest of House Baratheon, who were all granted proper burials. Robert Baratheon’s body was brought from the Hart's Ford of the Trident with the utmost care and respect; the Prince was an honourable man, and knew and upheld a noble’s rights even when he may not deserve them. While Lord Renly was being raised in King’s Landing, Lord Jon Connington, a good and loyal man, was given the regency of the Stormlands, and fulfilled his position dutifully. During the festivities celebrating the end of the war, his Grace, King Aerys II of House Targaryen, was taken from the world, found murdered in the early hours of the morning. Lord Renly was accused by some members of the court as being the culprit of such a heinous crime, though King Rhaegar placed his trust in the boy, still a child at the time, and in his infinite mercy silenced those that would make such statements about his ward. King Rhaegar’s mercy and trust was not misplaced, it seemed, as Lord Renly, despite the failings of his family, became a good Lord. The teachings of King Rhaegar ensured that Lord Renly was fully aware of how tarnished his name had become so due to his traitorous brothers, and, ever the leader, ensured that Lord Renly would work to rebuild the reputation of his once-great House. At age 11, Renly Baratheon returned to his ancestral home, and resumed his education by Lord Jon Connington. Under his tuition, Renly served as his squire for many years, and grew gifted with the longsword and shield, with a good mind for leadership and the boyish charm he was noted for well into his later years. ''' '''The Storming of the Stepstones In the year 294AC King Rhaegar began attempts to pacify the Stepstones; after years of unruly pirates being given free reign over the region affecting his Kingdom, an edict was issued that allowed captains to board and freely claim any pirate vessels that they came across. This was the first of many steps that lead to the Storming, which culminated in men and ships from the Seven Kingdoms making landfall on the isle of Grey Gallows. King Rhaegar gave the command of this task to Prince Viserys Targaryen as his first duty as a Royal Prince. The mission quickly spiralled out of control, with many innocent traders, merchants, and travellers being killed, while the pirate presence merely condensed, operating under the banner of one calling himself The Flayed Man, who was a grotesque monstrosity of sorts, and led his pirate band with a zealous fervor. After the majority of the King’s troops were recalled, and Prince Viserys was admonished for his role in the campaign, and charged with stopping the raids of The Flayed Man. Along with Dornish numbers, Prince Viserys fought bravely against the pirates, but was ultimately fighting against a much larger foe. Lord Renly Baratheon saw the plight of his Prince and quickly rallied the Stormlords around him. With might and steel House Baratheon began their long road to redemption that day, as Lord Renly Baratheon took the fight to the pirates, in the Battle of Ghost Hill. Baratheon men landed behind the already beached pirates while they were engaged with Prince Viserys’s army. Lord Renly launched himself into the fray, saving Prince Viserys’s life in the process. Renly was knighted on the beaches of Ghost Hill, at age seventeen, by Lord Jon Connington. For such a great service to the Crown, Ser Renly was rewarded with a grand feast in his honour in the Red Keep. Then unmarried, he was offered a marriage to King Rhaegar’s eldest child, Rhaenys Targaryen. Though Prince Aegon and many others of the king’s court warned him against such a proposal, citing the Baratheon’s bloodline through Rhaelle Targaryen as cause for a claim to the throne, Rhaegar gave them no note; Lord Renly accepted the marriage, and they were wed soon after. Some years later, after decades of hostility and spite, Lady Marya Baratheon was sent to act as cupbearer for Princess Tysane of Dorne, while Princess Tysane’s son became Lord Baratheon’s squire in Storm’s End. Lady Marya fell deeply in love with the heir of Dorne, Qyle Martell, and the pair married for love despite their lieges’ respective doubts. The ceremony brought together houses who had known only bloodshed amongst one another, but the love Lady Baratheon bore for her Dornish Prince was obvious to all, and for a time, the warlords of the Stormlands and Dorne could cease their mutual dislike for the sake of their lord and lady. Lady Baratheon gave Prince Qyle two children, and by their union the line of Martell was continued. Second War of the Stepstones In the year 360 a Sellsword King established rule over the Stepstones, though Lord Baratheon was wary of such a man holding so much power close to his lands, he was convinced nothing could come of it. For the first few years it seemed he was right. Trade was tightly controlled, but the threat of piracy had been eliminated in the Stepstones, a task many thought an impossible one. It wasn’t until 363, when the Sellsword King’s wife, known as the Sapphire, was killed in her sleep. In an uncontrollable rage, Grazdan the Gruesome sailed to those he believed were at fault for his wife’s death, House Martell. The few ships that House Baratheon had to offer were sent to attack the diversionary fleet sent by Grazdan the Gruesome, during this naval battle, Lord Baratheon’s brother, Edric Baratheon, fell, enraging the Stag Lord who immediately began calling for the removal of Grazdan from his seat on the Stepstones. During these diversionary attacks, Sunspear was raided, the attackers made off with the majority of House Martell’s household and riches, including Lady Marya Baratheon. Bolstered by his hatred for King Grazdan, Lord Baratheon quickly began directing his fleets and armies to the Stepstones, intent on ending the King that had terrorised his family and lands. The fighting across the stepstones was bloody, but ultimately the untrained and easily-shaken sellswords were quickly put down by the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms, ending the threat of the Sellsword King. Though this would lead to another rise in piracy, it was seen as a small price to pay for vengeance. Lady Marya Baratheon was found amongst the dead, her body was returned to Storm’s End, as Lord Baratheon held House Martell personally responsible for the death of his kin. Recent Members Lady Marya Baratheon The sister of the current Lord of Storm's End, Marya Baratheon was sent to act as cupbearer for the Prince Nymor Martell as an act of peace between the two great houses. Marya fell in love with the heir of Dorne, Prince Qyle, and against their lieges' respective doubts were married for love. By Prince Qyle, Lady Marya bore two children. She was kidnapped with the rest of the Martell family by the sellsword king Grazdan in 365AC, and killed in the rescue attempts mounted by Houses Baratheon, Martell, and Targaryen. Family Tree * Lord Robert Baratheon (b. 262AC, d. 283AC), Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands * Lord Stannis Baratheon (b. 264AC, d. 283AC) * Lord Renly Baratheon (b. 277AC, d. 329AC), Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and his wife, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (b. 280AC, d. 333AC) ** Lady Cassana Baratheon (b. 297AC, d. 361AC) ** Lord Orys Baratheon (b. 300AC, d. 349AC), Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and his wife, Myranda Mertyns (b. 305AC) *** Lord Barristan Baratheon (b. 327AC), Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and his wife, Talia Tyrell **** Ser Jon Baratheon (b. 347 AC), and his wife ***** Edric Baratheon (b. 365 AC) **** Sylva Baratheon (b. 351 AC) **** Victor Baratheon (b. 353 AC) *** Lady Marya Baratheon (b. 334AC, d. 365AC), and her husband, Prince Qyle Martell **** Their children *** Argilac Baratheon (b. 335 AC) and his wife, Cynthea Connington (b. 337 AC) **** Duncan Baratheon (b. 352 AC) **** Cassana Baratheon (b. 354 AC) *** Ashara Baratheon (b. 337 AC) *** Edric Baratheon (b. 340 AC, d. 365 AC), and his wife, Olenna Tarth (b. 342 AC) **** Sansa Baratheon (b. 361 AC) *** Ormund Baratheon (b. 341 AC) Category:House Baratheon Category:Great Houses Category:House of the Stormlands